


Arin milks me in costco freezer

by cyropoop



Series: Freezer [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: /j, Fantasy Costco, Fetish, Fetus, Gore, Heavy Bondage, Juicing, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, NSFW, Necrophilia, Organ, Other, Oviposition, Pee, Tentacle, arin kills me in freezer, costco, freezer sex, gore sex, joke, poop, really sexcy, sardines, shart, skin fetish, spine penetration, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyropoop/pseuds/cyropoop
Summary: arin has big pee pee and sees skyler b benson. you wont believe what happens next





	1. The milk(f)

arin was walking around costco. the time is 8:19 pm. he has big big pee pee an dhe's trying not to let the employees see. he runs around costco holding his nut pee pee juice until he makes it to the back of the dairy section. and thats where he see's him, skyler. or skyler b. dilf benson if i may be so bold. he looks like a ape twink man but you? arin? you see him as a gorilla chad. oppossom looking bithc ........ you run up to him and whisper into his ear, " yo what up uhhhhhhh-h-h-h-h--h-h-h-h-h-h-" you stutter, looking like a fucking ,, anime or someshit.. "SKYLER.... i mean.. skyler,,,,,,,,,,,,," you whisper, "i need to piss right now.” skyler turns a bright RED. LIKE BOB THE TOMATO FROM VEGGIE TALES. “a-a-a-a-a-arin” he says, breaking his ankle. “you can pee in myu corpse”. 

you canhear. you are deaf now. you ignore his comment. and ask, “yo dude i-i need yyou to take me to the back of the freezer section,.” skyler nods and un-breaks his ankle, he points to the right where there is a long hallway of freezer doors, holding all sorts of food and other misc. items. none of which matters to you. becayuse you need to pee pee inside skylers man pussy. he leads you tot he back of the freezer section,. its opened up like a large room. there are milk cartons on the floor and in the doors, as well as many eggs and cheeses. skyler opens one of the freezer doors and sits on the load of butter. he spreads his legs and says, “use ur pee pee arin be a big boy” arin flushes a color idk wat bc logic. he whips out his very larg bowser penis and says, “saddle up for my warm gushing pee pee” skyler blushes agaibn bc this is a fanfic. "ARIN CHAN... MY BUTTER...-" he was interupted when arin pushed skyler all the way intot he freezer along with himself as he stuck his bowser panini up skyler's [B]USSY. yello hot fluid go into his vagoona. "A__G_GGHDJDJSNFISFJSGHG_D_GDJGKD-" sky """""moans""""" "MY VAGUHN DSA??" you cant make out what he said but yknow how it be,.

both of u are in the freezer and ur boswer cocccccc is up his bussy. oh no. th epee come out. it leaks out of his REAL 100% PUSSY and he says "oh my godddd dude we gonna get into this butter." he was right. you, arin z. hanson is emerged in butter along with skyler bbbbbbbbb. u fuck but not rlly just in the kid friendly way. you use the butter as BONDAGE material and keep him stickied down as u [#PENETRATE] skylers non-existant tits break his shirt open. holy shit u thot,,,,,,, he's lactating for u!!!! so u succcckle his man teet and suck his juices. OMG YUR JUICING UR FRIEND!! #WILD you cant beleive ur eyes. youve realized you bit his entire tit meat off. :FLUSHED: skyler screams but thats ok bc its consensual. ypu lick his open flesh wound bc skin kink i guess!!!!! fuck his blood is cold. oh right bc coscto freezers are like a FUCKING BLIZZARD!!!!

 

you flip him over so the butter can get in the wound adn heal. top surgery DIY be like that sometimes. he has his ass up in the air. ew whore. hoe . peenis infection. you open up his stiches from last time (:WINK:) and open up his flesh. you see his raw BULDGING SPINE. u nut alittle before breaking skylers spine and inserting your bowser pee pee right into the spine hole. (we getting original here) you moan i guess bc ur like were-bowser. u nut into skyler's spine and he yells, "ARIN I CAN FEEL MY SPINE FLUIDS SQUIRTING" spinal fluids squirt all over arin and the freezer door. it imediatly freezes into little ice sshards. "ah..." skyler says in release. you realize somethuing scary...... skyler's body is half frozen :flushed emoji:

 

stay tuned for chapter 2.... will skyler live to pee in arin?


	2. uh oh jojo reference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why am i making a plot

You look down onto Sky, his ..........."body" half frozen and yet, his spine is still leaking. Out of pain? Pleasure? Neither its called oh fuck my nerves ! Sky is just laughing uncontrollably before suddenly- his whole body freezes. Pensive. You frantically look around, trying to find a way to break him (and your bowser penis) out of this icy cocoon! 'AH THATS IT!', you thought to yourself. you roll skyler over so you can see his buttery chest wound goodness. You hesitate before SUCKING ALL THE BUTTER UP YOUR NASAL CAVITY.

Sky's eyes go wide and he breaks the ice open from the inside, releasing himself (and your cock) from his icy prison of a spine. You fall back a little onto the freezer door, opening it up as you fall out. (XDDDDD) Skyler re-adjusts, and un-breaks his spine. Stretching out wide, he felt 10000% normal again.

He reaches his hand out to you to help you up, you grab it and he raises you from the bloody concrete that is cosco flooring. "Thanks Sky." You started to reply, "I could've DIED within your spine-y chasm!!!" Sky winks at you and replies with, "Its no problem BOSWER........................................................arin." he does a backflip out of the fridge. (still naked xd) Suddenly! You hear a noise down the hallway- you both stop and turn to where the sound is coming from. Whatever could it be! or more importantly........who?

Both of you peer down the hallway, the lights are flickering, and its really dark. Damn how long have we been in the freezer?~?!?!?!!??!1 You see a figure, You can barely make it out. However, you can tell its moving closer...and closer........and closer. Your eyes widen!!! You can see clearly now!!! its one of your co-workers- Leo brando!!! Whatever is Leo brando doing at cosco (especially here) at 39454i350 am??? Skyler turns to you and whispers, "We gotta hide right now!!! im nakey and ur scaly dicc is out!" They both nod in agreement and hide in with the misc foods and drinks.

Leo Brando steps into the dark, cold, moist freezer room. He sniffs once, twice, thrice before saying to himself, "what it fucifjfkigfgfnf ficvking name went on here!!!:" he does a wide, karkat crab stance and waddles around the room. "WAT!!!!!!!" he exclaims, seeing the melted butter coming from one of the open freezer doors. He quickly waddles over to the door. He takes his thumb and wipes the fluid from the door and takes a LICK. "Hm....." he looks around, "Bloody spine fluids...."

stay tuned to part 3, where things really get messy!  
will skyler finally pee? what will happen to dio- i mean leo brando? will arin ever get that tit butter out of his nose? 

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry arin


End file.
